


Next Harmony!

by Saltbread



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mitsuki gets stuffed into a luggage at some point, Mostly Humour, Story 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltbread/pseuds/Saltbread
Summary: A series of shorts about what goes on behind the scenes during the filming of the Wish Voyage music video, in various perspectives.





	1. Cameo

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters are based on some elements present in the music video, many of which are visual. Thus, at the start of each chapter, in italics, are the specific times in the MV that the respective chapter talks about, if any. Accompanying it would be the corresponding lyrics during that segment, in Japanese.
> 
> This is my very first fic, so any feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated! I do hope things go well. Have fun reading! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind the eighth person in the MV.

**_[1:04]_ _今 Age of Stage！巻きおこせば..._ **

* * *

 

 **Name:** Izumi Iori **(** 3 **)**

 **Class:** 2/4

 **Date:** 25 October 2017 **(** Wednesday **)**  
  


**Journal Entry #43**   
**  
**

\---------------------------------------------------------

We were filming the music video of our upcoming single, Wish Voyage, today.

If I could be perfectly honest, it was probably the most enjoyable MV filming I've ever had. Wish Voyage is a song with lyrics full of hope, set to a beautiful melody. The costume design is my favourite out of all we've had so far. But the most impressionable part of the filming was where it had taken place.

It's an aviation-themed MV - the location of filming was the airport, both within the building and outside, on the runway.

As a child, I always loved going to the airport. Since we run a patisserie as a business, our family hardly ever has the chance to fly overseas for a holiday as our parents are always busy. Nii-san says they went to Taiwan once, before I was born. I remember I made an unintentional passing remark to Dad when I was little, about how all my friends had experienced flying on a plane but I hadn't. He really cares for us a lot, and after that comment he closed the shop for a week and took all of us to Singapore for a holiday. It wasn't very tactful of me to have said it, but when I was young I didn't understand such things. 

However, my parents would bring Nii-san and I to the airport just to walk around, even if we weren't going overseas. They said it was the closest they could do for us. Because of this, I always settle into a introspective mood every time I'm there. I'm unable to find a word that describes it, but the music video we filmed today embodies the feeling well. It's a curious feeling, like nostalgia and a sense of loss, even though I technically haven't lost anything.

Today, I slipped into that mood again during the filming, and something really interesting happened while I strayed away from the rest of them.

There is a segment in the MV where Nanase-san is admiring the sunrise and we join in, and it meant that we had to reach before dawn so we could set up. Nanase-san did his filming and preparations first before we were to film the group scene, and in the meantime the rest of us could do as we wish. Having woken up at 3.30am, everyone else ended up taking a short nap because they didn't get sufficient sleep, with the exception of Osaka-san who was reading a book.

The surreal feeling of being awake before dawn, coupled with the fact that I was at the airport runway, out in the open, with near complete silence made me feel reflective all of a sudden. Knowing I had about twenty minutes, and craving some solitude, I went to take a stroll along the other side of the runway that wasn't used for filming.

About five minutes in, I realised that I wasn't alone. There was someone else a little farther up who was walking in my direction. It would have been rude if I turned and walked away upon seeing him, so I continued on. When he got a little closer in sight I saw that he was a ground crew member, in a bright orange signalling vest.

Walking out on the airport runway when it was still near pitch-dark, dressed far more extravagantly than normal, I must have been a strange sight. He was staring at me with pure curiosity, and when we crossed paths he called out to me. I thought he was going to question what on Earth I was doing there, but instead he asked, "Aren't you Izumi Iori of IDOLiSH7?" I was taken aback. This person, he was probably in his late forties to early fifties, and yet he could instantly tell who I was.

It was about time I headed back to the filming location, so we struck a conversation as I walked with him. It turned out that his daughter was a great fan of IDOLiSH7 and Nikaido-san. An only child with few friends, she wanted to share her interests with someone in her family, and had been trying to get her father to be interested in us. Being a good father, he made an effort to, even though our songs aren't what he was usually used to. He did it all for them to bond over something. That was how he came to know who we all were, including myself, who was his favourite. In return, I explained that we were doing a filming for the MV of our upcoming single, but made him promise to keep it a secret. We don't want to give our fans a premature surprise, after all.

I have no idea what got into me after that. Maybe it was the state of mind that I had been in, or perhaps it was how the lengths this man would go for his own child reminded me of my own father. I don't know. But I asked him if he'd like to give his daughter a surprise himself, and I'd try to convince my manager for it to happen.

Of course he agreed. I thought my manager was going to be displeased at my impulsive suggestion, but instead she willingly accepted it, saying it was a good idea. Our music video would appear more natural if there were other people in it besides just us. We agreed that it would be a fun if he were to make a brief cameo dancing along to us in the background while we were singing the chorus, and he was really excited by the idea.

It really ended up happening. I wonder how the girl will be feeling when she watches her father dancing along with us when the music video is released, while no one else thinks anything of it. It's just a little something between us and them, and her father has promised us to honour it by telling her to keep it a secret.

Another surprise will be in store for them as well. My manager asked for his address and promised to send him a free copy of the single when it's released, since he was a part of it. What he doesn't know is that it's going to be autographed by all of us, complete with personal messages from Nikaido-san and I, as per Rokuya-san's suggestion. Apparently that's what he wishes he can get from his favorite seiyuus. I can't say it's something I completely understand, but it must be something like how happily surprised a child will be if they get the toy rabbit they've always wanted as their birthday present.

All this was something I'd done that made me feel all warm inside, but it amplified my quiet mood for the rest of the day whenever I wasn't actively filming. To which I have no complaints. It's a good state of mind to be in when one is in such a place as the airport.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Feedback** : Aren't you taking this diary assignment a little too seriously? Why would you get so personal in a homework diary? Won't you feel embarrassed? You don't even act like you have feelings on a daily basis

(But it was still interesting to read)

 **Reviewer** : ousama purin (´･Д･)」 (27)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wished that dancing dude in the MV had a story to him, haha


	2. Scrapbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato goes on a scavenger hunt, of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Yamato's Roomba has been changed to reflect canon.

**_[2:05] ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN, GO!!_ **

* * *

_Finally, a long-overdue rest day._

Nikaido Yamato slid down from an upright position on his bed and, closing his eyes, let out a contented sigh.

After a hectic week of drama filming out in the cold, a day of doing absolutely nothing was not at all unreasonable. Now that he was lying warm and snug under his blankets, nothing would be able to force him off his bed, much less out of his room.

The room in question was silent, save for the gentle whirring of his pet Roomba, Musashi. That was most absolutely his favourite noise in the world. Relaxing every one of his senses, he succumbed himself to sleep, despite having just woken up an hour ago at 11 in the morning.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for, but his mind came aware of the sudden deafening silence that ensued after Musashi was done cleaning the room. It had rendered him wide awake, although he continued to keep his eyes shut in a futile attempt to go back to sleep. His subconscious had prevented him from doing so. He had an uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

Opening his eyes confirmed that fact: The face of Izumi Mitsuki was hovering over him creepily. His heart jumped at the scare.

"Yo, Leader! Finally awake, huh?" Mitsuki commented, blocking the pillow thrown his way with both hands.

Yamato rolled over and buried his face in another pillow.

"Oi. It's already one in the afternoon. Wake up," Mitsuki pestered. In response, Yamato gave a muffled groan.

Mitsuki let out a long sigh, then began bouncing on the bed with tremendous force. "Oi, Nikaido Yamato, it's about time you wake up! I need you to do my homework for me!"

Yamato rolled back to face upwards, expressionless. "You've graduated from school, Mitsu. You don't have homework."

"Oh yes, I do. And so do you. And everyone else in IDOLiSH7. Gathering items for the scrapbook thing, remember?"

 _Oh, the scrapbook thing._  Manager had told them a week ago to find some items that they felt defined themselves. She had the idea of taking photos of a picture of each of them placed alongside a collection of some of their items, like a three-dimensional scrapbook of sorts. It would then be shown in the music video of their newest single.

"I'm having problems with mine. I don't know what items define me," continued Mitsuki. "And I want you to help me. You've done yours already, right?"

Indeed, he had already done so a few days back. It was a piece of cake for him. After all, there were multiple items that could describe so many aspects of him that were evident to their fans. All he had to do was get a couple of cans of beer, his acting scripts, his glasses and their case, and he was done. But...

"Why are you enlisting my help? Shouldn't you go find Ichi for this kind of thing? He's your brother. He knows you the best."

"Yeah, but he's busy with schoolwork. And you're literally lazing in bed right now. Not to mention..." Mitsuki lowered his voice. "You haven't already forgotten about  _The Mitsuki Incident_ , haven't you?" he asked fiercely.

Yamato's eyes widened and he froze, but only for a brief moment. Immediately after that he clamoured out of bed in a flash.

"No, of course not. I'll do it. I'll do it for you."

"Yeah! Thanks, you're the best, Leader! I'll leave it to you! I'll come back later to check on your progress!" With that, Mitsuki strolled out of his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

" _The Mitsuki Incident_ ," shuddered Yamato. He'd made Mitsuki, his manager, and Banri-san really angry over that one. Although he got an absolutely frightening scolding by Manager in front of the others, it was Mitsuki who had been haunting him the past two weeks. No one else in IDOLiSH7 knew that he was angry. In fact, they were impressed that he wasn't.

But he was mad. Really, really mad, and only Yamato knew it. That made things all the more terrifying. After it happened, Mitsuki had made Yamato promise to do him a favour as a punishment, when the time came that he needed help for something.

This was it, then. To help him gather items that defined him for that scrapbook thing.

Now that he had to do it, he realised how difficult the task was on Mitsuki's end of things, as compared to his. Besides his love for Zero, there really wasn't much to work with. Yet, using Zero merchandise in an IDOLiSH7 music video would not be right. Mitsuki had probably realised that, as well. He'd have to think outside the box.

 _"Outside..._ That's right." Yamato punched a fist into his palm decisively.

Instead of wondering what  _Mitsuki_  would think of himself, why not find out what  _others_  thought of Mitsuki?

It'd mean less direct work from him too, after all.

 

~ ♯ ♯ ~

 

"Nii-san?" asked Izumi Iori, swivelling his chair around to look at him.

"Yep. What do you think defines him, for his scrapbook?"

"Well..." Iori clicked his pen as he considered the question. Then, his eyes narrowed. "Wait. Why are you helping him?"

Putting on a frightened face that Iori couldn't discern whether was real or exaggerated, Yamato mouthed  _The Mitsuki Incident_  at him.

"Oh." Iori shook his head disapprovingly. "You know, Nikaido-san, cute as he really was I do feel you really went a little too far there."

On hindsight, he couldn't disagree with that. Though he wasn't entirely willing to admit openly that he was wrong. Desperately, he tried to change the subject.

"So you do think Mitsu is cute, don't you, Ichi?"

"Ah...!" Iori put a hand to his mouth.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "It's not like we don't know it already. I'm just stating a fact here." A slow smile crept across his lips. Perhaps he could turn the situation to his advantage. "Any cute item you're willing to spare for his collage?"

The clicking noises from the pen were now faster than ever. "I don't own any-"

"Liar."

Iori sighed and pulled open his topmost drawer. Carefully taking an item out from it, he pressed it into Yamato's open palm with both hands. "There, this should do. I've chosen something to match for my collage, too." It was a pink furry toy rabbit.

His cheeks were red. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to study for a test tomorrow. Good luck gathering more items, though."

"Right. Thanks, Ichi." Yamato replied, examining it with mild interest.

"No problem. I'm glad to be of help."

 

~ ♯ ♯ ~

 

The door to Nanase Riku's room was wide open, so Yamato peeped in for a brief look. Riku was sitting on the floor hugging both legs, leaning against the side of his bed, and staring straight ahead into space. Yamato was going to leave him to his thoughts when Riku spoke.

"Yamato-san," said Riku, returning his gaze and acknowledging his presence.

"Yo, Riku. Thinking about something?"

"Yeah," Riku frowned. "I'm having problems thinking of what items to choose for my 3D scrapbook."

Yamato let out a short laugh. "And here I was, thinking of asking you about Mitsu's."

"Let's think together, then."

Yamato settled down beside Riku, assuming the exact same stance that he was sitting in. It was probably his first time in Riku's room for an extended period of time, and he couldn't help looking around. It was so red. He felt that he stuck out like a sore thumb, being the only thing in the room that was of the contrasting colour.

It was difficult to imagine that Riku would have problems thinking with items that defined him. To Yamato, it was easy to come up with an idea for the dedicated center of IDOLiSH7.

"Say, Riku. You open to ideas for your item collection?"

"Sure." Riku turned to look at him.

From where he was sitting, Yamato tried to reach towards the coffee table in front of him. Failing to do so, he knelt down and went forward on his knees. He grabbed the red earphones and sheet music lying on it, and lifted them up to show Riku what he had taken.

"Music and scores. You're the first person I think of when I see them, Center."

Riku nodded. "I think that's a good idea. But, you know, we're all idols, and we all sing. These are not limited to me just because I'm the center. If anything, Mitsuki-san has been trying harder than any of us ever have. We all know how he puts his headphones on and practices out in the backyard at night. It would be a great idea for his collage, too."

"I guess," replied Yamato, standing up. "But even so, music holds different meanings for each and every one of us, so I don't see why you can't have earphones in yours, either." He lingered on the threshold. "Thanks for your suggestion, Riku. I'll go look for more advice from the other members now."

Riku smiled. "No, thank  _you_."

 

~ ♯ ♯ ~

 

"Oi, Nagi, open the door!" yelled Yamato.

In the past fifteen minutes, his gentle taps on the door had gradually escalated into hard knocks, then sharp raps, and now he found himself all but pummelling it. Yet, the room's occupant still refused to let him in.

"What do you want,  _Yamato_?" came the heavily accented Japanese voice from within.

"I need advice on items for Mitsu's 3D scrapbook!" The television's volume was turned up to what was probably a maximum, and he had to raise his voice to make himself heard.

"What?!"

"SUGGESTIONS! MITSU'S ITEMS!"

The deafening sounds from within softened to a murmur, and Rokuya Nagi opened the door just sufficiently to peep his head around it.

With a straight face, he said seriously, "Sorry,  _Yamato_ , but I'm not taking any answer that isn't 'I want to watch the Kokona seiyuu live broadcast with you!' right now."

Sensing that he would close the door, Yamato hastily wedged an elbow into the gap before it did; it would hurt less compared to doing it with his bare foot. Being fellow members of the Pythagoras Trio, he was sure Nagi would be able to come up with a good item for Mitsu's collage, if only he would actually listen to the request.

"This'll take less than a minute," he said hurriedly. "Anything reminds you of Mitsu that isn't Zero?"

Much to his relief, Nagi gave a huge, confident grin. "Easy. The sweets from Fonte Chocolat Patisserie. By the way..." He rested a packet of something on Yamato's elbow. "They make their nougats exactly the same way they do in Northmare. I'm so happy that  _Mitsuki_  is well-versed in sweets, even those from my small country. I hope that answers your question!"

The next thing he knew, his elbow together with the pack of nougat was shoved off the door frame, and the door closed in front of him. A moment later, the television's volume was back on full. Nonetheless, Nagi had indeed answered his question.

"Thanks!" yelled Yamato, although he was pretty sure he couldn't be heard on the other side.

 

~ ♯ ♯ ~

 

Collapsing back on his bed, Yamato looked at what he had gathered in the past hour: A stuffed toy rabbit, a pack of Fonte Chocolat's nougat, and a pair of headphones that he had popped over to Mitsuki's room to obtain.

"Not bad," he murmured to himself. Except for that fact that the items were mostly rather small, which meant that he'd still need a bit more collecting before he was done.

Suddenly, the door burst open without a knock to precede it, and Yotsuba Tamaki sauntered in unceremoniously. Yamato wasn't offended; it would be strange if Tamaki  _had_  knocked before entering, if anything.

"Yama-san, I brought lunch for Mushi-kun."

 

Yamato sighed. He had long since given up on convincing Tamaki to change the nickname he'd given to Musashi. In Tamaki's words, Musashi was like 'a huuuge robotic pet insect'. Yamato had absolutely no idea where from had the concept of 'insect' popped into Tamaki's mind, and he wasn't about to question it. Instead, he went along with the flow, as usual. "So, what's on today's lunch menu?"

"Pencil shavings and eraser dust."

Ever since Yamato had adopted Musashi, Tamaki would, without fail, bring something for Mushi-kun to 'munch on' every single day that he was present in the dorm. At present, he was crouching down sprinkling pencil shavings and eraser dust all over the floor of Yamato's room. Yamato didn't mind this. Tamaki always came right before Musashi's cleaning cycle was to begin.

"You're not done gathering items for that scrapbook thing, aren't you, Tama?" asked Yamato, as he watched Tamaki distribute his trash evenly on the ground.

"Kinda done? I was procrastinating, but Sou-chan went and did it for me because he thought I wasn't gonna do it," Tamaki replied, while continuing to spread the food. "Almost everything's pudding-related though, so I don't really mind."

"Any ideas for Mitsu's? I kinda owe him one after that incident."

"Mikki? Yama-san, that's not fair. You owe him one and you don't owe me one? Haven't you forgotten how you scared the hell out of me that day?"

"Tama, look."

Yamato waited. When he'd gotten his attention he placed both hands wide open in front of himself, palms towards Tamaki. "I owe you ten. Ten puddings. Now, any ideas for Mitsu's?"

Much to his dismay, Musashi broke into song right when Tamaki was going to answer.

"Ahh! Yes, it's lunchtime, Mushi-kun!" Tamaki retreated into a corner of the room, his sparkling eyes following the Roomba with keen interest as it started to move around and consume any food in front of it, Pacman-style. Looking at him, Yamato sighed. He'd have to wait until Musashi was done with this cycle before he would be able to get any answers out of Tamaki.

"Food," said Tamaki quietly.

"Huh?"

"I said food," repeated Tamaki, his eyes never leaving the Roomba. "For Mikki. He's like Ban-chan in our dorm. He forces me to eat anything that's not pudding, and he cooks for all of us when we get back all tired from work and school. Even though he must be tired, too. They're both the same, Ban-chan and Mikki. Real nice."

It took more than a moment for Yamato to fully appreciate what Tamaki had just said. He always seemed like he was oblivious to anything anyone would do for him, but apparently that was not the case. Had Banri or Mitsuki been present to hear those words, they'd most definitely tear up. He was sure of it.

"I mean," Tamaki continued, "Don't get me wrong, Sou-chan cooks too, but like, that shit is inedible and he's better off not cooking, y'know what I mean?"

"Ha, yeah, I know. Sou's cooking would be better off anywhere that isn't our mouths."

The door clicked open, and the both of them turned to see a sweetly smiling face looking back at them, accompanied by an even sweeter sounding voice. "Yes, Tamaki, Yamato-san?"

They staggered backwards in synchronised surprise, and the whole situation looked so comical that Osaka Sougo couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Hey, Mushashi!" he said, changing the subject. "Sorry for interrupting your lunchtime!"

"It's Musashi," corrected Yamato under his breath. He could sense Tamaki shooting him a pointed look beside him, but he ignored it.

"Sou-chan, why're you here?" asked Tamaki, eyes still glued to Musashi.

"I came to tell you both that it's our lunchtime. Tamaki, have you been so busy about Mushashi that you've forgotten about your own lunch?"

Both of them looked at him hesitantly, and Sougo sighed.

"Don't worry. It's made by someone  _whose cooking is better off in your mouths_."

"He heard us just now, didn't he?" whispered Tamaki.

"He definitely did."

 

~ ♯ ♯ ~

 

The vaguely sweet scent of salmon and dashi wafted in the air.

"Where're the rest?" asked Sougo, as the three of them sat themselves around the dining table.

"Personal delivery service. Go figure," answered Mitsuki.

Yamato's response was instantaneous. "Ichi's studying and refuses to leave the room so he's eating in there. Nagi has successfully persuaded Riku to watch whatever he's watching with him."

"Bingo! And today's lunch is..."

"OCHAZUKE!" cheered Tamaki, as the steaming hot bowl of tea on rice was laid in front of him.

Yamato raised an eyebrow.  _Ochazuke, huh._  That was supposed to be  _his_ specialty dish, not Mitsuki's. It was his favourite food, though - he liked eating it as much as he enjoyed cooking it. All the questioning glances he'd tried to shoot Mitsuki went unnoticed, perhaps on purpose. Could it be that it was his indirect way of thanking him for his help...?

He tried to broach the subject tentatively. "Mitsu, I think I've found enough items for you."

"Oh? Let's hear it." Mitsuki was nonchalant.

"Headphones, a stuffed toy, Fonte Chocolat nougats and a bento."

"A  _bento_?" asked Mitsuki incredulously. Yamato pointed at Tamaki, who nodded. "Because you always cook for us, Mikki. Like now."

"Ah...yes. Good job, Leader. I'm happily satisfied."

Yamato heaved a great sigh of relief. His job was finally done. It would be back to his bed for the rest of the day, after lunch.

Throughout their conversation, Sougo had remained silent listening with interest, but now he spoke up. "Is this about the scrapbook thing Manager asked us to do? Why is Yamato-san helping you do it, Mitsuki-san?"

"It's because of the Mitsuki Incident," stage-whispered Tamaki, his mouth full of food. It earnt him a jab in the ribs from Yamato, which resulted in him choking and coughing for a good two minutes. Mitsuki ignored them. "That's right. Any ideas you've got for me? I've really run dry."

Sougo frowned. "Well, I've been meaning to ask, but haven't you two thought of including something Zero-related?"

"It wouldn't be too good to, would it?" questioned Yamato, with Mitsuki nodding in agreement. "It would be promoting another artist in our own music video."

Sougo paused as he chewed on his food thoughtfully, swallowing before he answered. "I think it's fine. You wouldn't be here today if you weren't inspired by him, after all. I'm thinking of including some TRIGGER items in mine as well. It's not wrong to share with the world what you love."

"It's like how I love King Pudding but it's actually a separate brand that we weren't even paid to advertise," quipped Tamaki.

That was indeed true. Tamaki was, in Yamato's honest opinion, the very embodiment of King Pudding. Oddly though, no one ever saw it as a form of product placement. That was the extent to which both Tamaki and King Pudding were together as one. In that sense, something similar might be the case for Mitsuki and Zero as well, albeit on a smaller scale.

"You've got a point there..."

Hearing Mitsuki trail off, Yamato quickly looked up at him. Making eye contact, a slow smile spread across Mitsuki's lips. It gave Yamato a dreading feeling of what was to come.

"Leader," he said slowly. "You'll help me find something suitable that's Zero-related, will you not?"

Yamato groaned. Already expecting it, his protest was at the tip of his tongue. "But you just said my job was done-"

Mitsuki menacingly made a move to take away his bowl of ochazuke from him, and he covered it protectively.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it!"

He never thought that Mitsuki would ever be scarier than Sougo was, but now he knew better. His day of relaxation would have to wait. It was really important that he cleared the favour that he owed Mitsuki, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should that thing actually be referred to as a scrapbook? A collage? Or something else? I have absolutely no idea...


	3. Luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mitsuki Incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to be honest, the very plot of this chapter was what made me want to start writing this whole fic with the other chapters in the first place...

_** [0:48] 1 2 3 4 5 6 7, Go!! ** _

* * *

Looking at the Pythagoras Trio play around on the photoshoot set, it's times like these that I wish I had such natural energy in me to join in with them.

We were supposed to be taking individual photo shots to be used in the upcoming music video. It's an amusing concept where each of us poses while sitting in an open luggage. Predictably, each individual shot is themed according to our representative colours. 

After Iori-kun's shoot, though, while they were changing the set to reflect Yamato-san's colours, a little accident had occurred. It was rather trivial; one of the photographers had accidentally tripped over a softbox, causing it to fall. As a result, the wiring that had supplied the electricity to it had broken, and the crew had to fix it. A substantial length of time was going to be required in order to salvage it, so we were just waiting around in the meantime.

Right now, I'm sitting at the round table beside the set, with Iori-kun and Riku-kun. It's slightly uncomfortable a situation for me, because they aren't the members that I typically talk to, and we're all silent. Yamato-san is playing with the rest of Pythagoras. As for Tamaki-kun, he was with the three of us, but he gave a short "Oh" and suddenly chased after Banri-san when the latter walked past us just now. I've no idea where the two of them have gone off to since then, but he'll definitely be back before it's his turn for the photoshoot. I'm sure that Banri-san would see to it.

To my left, Iori-kun gets up from his seat. 

"Nanase-san, Osaka-san, I'm going to get a drink. Would you both like to have anything?"

"Can I come along too, Iori?" Riku-kun asks.

Iori-kun frowns. "You're not done with your shoot yet, Nanase-san. Shouldn't you be waiting for your turn? If your turn is up and you aren't there-"

"It's fine, Iori," interjects Riku-kun, standing up and shoving him with both his hands in the direction the exit. "I'm the last to do it, so we'll have ample time to go drink-shopping!"

I watch as they leave. My drink request seems to have slipped their mind, but it doesn't really matter much. I'm not that thirsty for now, and there's a water cooler nearby for when I am.

Left alone at the table now, I direct my attention back to watching the antics of the Pythagoras Trio. They look as if they're having lots of fun. It's quite a ruckus that they're making, but it doesn't matter since there's only the four of us in here. The camera crew has left the room, taking the faulty softbox along with them. Currently, Mitsuki-san is being chased around by Nagi-kun, as usual. Yamato-san calls out to me, and subconsciously I feel my hand rising in response. 

"Oi, Sou! Could you lend us your luggage for a moment?" 

I look at him curiously as he walks towards me. What an odd request that is. The thought must be written all over my face, because he proceeds to clarify his intentions without me prompting him to.

"You've noticed how Mitsu's the only one who's going to use a bag rather than a piece of luggage for his photoshoot, right?"

I did. "I thought it was a little strange."

Yamato-san smirks. "Well, Nagi and I suspect that it's because he's too little to look good sitting in a luggage. We've formed a hypothesis that he's small enough to fit into the smallest of luggages."

"Don't tell me...you both want to test that out?!" 

"Yeah." He shrugs, scratching his head gently so as not to mess up his hair, styled carefully for the shoot. "We were gonna use Ichi's luggage, because that's the smallest, but I don't see him around. Yours would be the next best alternative. What do you say?"

I sigh and agree. No harm to it, right? I myself was curious as well, regarding the outcome.

"Thanks man, Sou, I owe you one." Yamato-san gives me a thumbs up with both of his hands as he runs back towards the set. 

" _Yamato_ , I got him!" yells Nagi-kun, laughing, as he restrains Mitsuki-san's hands behind his back. Mitsuki-san himself is giggling too as he cries for them to stop. He doesn't seem to be angry at the situation he was facing. Knowing him, it's likely that he just doesn't want his small stature to be certified in such a way, or in any way at all, for that matter. 

While Yamato-kun attempts to force Mitsuki-san into my luggage with Nagi-kun's help, I leave the room to get a quick drink of water.

Amusingly enough, when I return no more than three minutes later it's _Yamato-san_ who's clumsily being forced into his very own luggage by Nagi-kun. Specifically because it's the three of them, I'm not at all surprised by this new turn of events.

" _Oh!_ " exclaims Nagi-kun at the sight of me. " _Sougo! Help!_ " he cries in English.

"What's going on now?" I question.

"I was thinking of testing the possibility that _Yamato_ might be able to fit into the largest luggage we have," he replies calmly amidst Yamato-san's muffled protests.

Unable to control myself, I let out a short laugh at the ridiculously innocent look on his face.

"Don't just stand there watching, _Sougo_! Make yourself useful! We need _teamwork_!" 

The thought of Yamato-san of all people getting stuffed into a luggage was absurd. Yet, strangely, I briefly entertain the possibility of helping Nagi-kun. But that would mean I'd be misbehaving. It's most definitely not going to make Manager and the rest happy.

Before I manage to come to a decision, however, Nagi-kun gives a triumphant shout.

I turn to look at him. He's sitting on the bright green luggage, trying his best to zip it shut. It's a pretty good job he's done, I'll say, except for the fact that the entirety of Yamato-san's lower left arm is sticking out from the side. Nagi-kun ignores that fact, and just pulls the zippers until both of them are on either side of the arm.

Yamato-san is screaming inside his luggage, but he suddenly goes silent. My heart stops beating for a moment, at the same time that Nagi-kun starts screaming and freaking out. 

But then we hear him speak. It's muffled, but we can make out his words nonetheless.

"It hurts, but I have resigned to my fate," we hear him sigh. 

Nagi-san chuckles, and sets the luggage upright. "Let's take you for a ride before we set you free, _Yamato_. _Sougo_ , would you like to do the honours?"

It's just pulling the piece of luggage around, right? That's nothing overly exhausting. It'll be fun.

As I grasp the handle of the plastic luggage and tilt it on its wheels, the arm protruding out of it waves. With all the bright lights from the photoshoot, I feel like an assistant to the contortion act that is Nikaido Yamato, which is a weird idea. Anyone who knows Yamato-san for an extended period of time knows that he's anything but flexible. He can't bend forward at his hips in a 90 degree angle while keeping his knees straight, much less touch his toes in that position, be it standing or sitting. Whenever we all warm up for our dancing, he always ends up warming up for his singing instead, because he screams in pain more than he actually stretches his muscles.

On second thought, I think that a magician performing a trick would be a more suitable concept that describes how I feel. As I pull him behind me in the luggage and stride across the set, the one-man audience that is Nagi-kun claps and cheers. For some unknown reason I can hear Yamato-san shouting out the chorus to GOOD NIGHT AWESOME in a voice that should never ever be released to our fans. That aside, everything's pretty fun.

That is, until a voice screams.

I pause in my tracks, tightening my grip on the handle.

Tamaki-kun is standing in the doorway, all colour drained from his face. Something about him looks different, but I can't place it in an instant. Behind him, Banri-san looks as if he's recovering from the jump shock he received from hearing the former scream.

"SOU-CHAN!" Tamaki-kun screams at the top of his lungs. "WHAT HAVE YOU, what have you..."

"Oh, _Tamaki_ , whatever is the matter?" asks Nagi-kun, concerned.

Much to my confusion, Tamaki-kun is pointing a shaking finger at me. "Sou-chan, how could you..."

Then and there, he starts breaking down into sobs. I freeze.

"How could you!" he cries. "I knew you had a violent streak, but couldn't you have just forgiven Yama-san if he made you upset? Why'd you go kill him?!"

Banri-san is taken aback by this sudden accusation, and so am I. "T-Tamaki-kun?!" 

"Nagicchi, why'd you help him? To think that you two were even trying to hide the evidence by stuffing his corpse in there!"

Morbidly enough, evil laughter emerges from the depths of the luggage. I mentally curse Yamato-san for trying to scare my partner even further. He most certainly wouldn't if he could see the state Tamaki-kun's in right now. The poor kid's legs have just given way and he's melted into a puddle of fear on the ground.

"Oh, _Tamaki_ , I believe there's been a misunderstanding..." Nagi-kun unzips the luggage with a flourish, and out steps Yamato-san, just like in a magic show. Tamaki-kun goes wide-eyed at this development, at least until Yamato-san puts on that frightening expression and voice he uses every time he acts as a villain in a TV drama.

"Ooosaakaaa Sooouugoooo...for killing me...I have been resurrected from the dead...to take my revenge against you..."

Tamaki bolts out of the room, screaming again. By the time he's far enough down the corridor such that his screams are no longer audible, I've already come up with 23 possible ways to murder Nikaido Yamato, who's howling with laughter. In that case, I can really dismember his corpse and stuff him into that damn luggage of his. All the more better if his death is a slow and painful one.

"Sougo-kun!" I hear Banri-san's voice shout urgently and without hesitation.

Distracted from my thoughts back to reality, I notice that four pairs of arms have latched onto me. Riku-kun must've just returned, because I can see that he's one of them, clutching my right arm so hard I don't feel blood flowing to it anymore. Banri-san and Nagi-kun are clinging on to my left. All three of them are looking at me with distraught faces. Another pair of arms is hugging me tightly around my waist, as if their life depended on it. A white plastic bag of bottled drinks hangs on their left wrist, which is pressed deep into my body.

I have absolutely no idea why everyone's all on me. That is, until I realise what it is that I myself now have in my hands. It's a stand with the other working softbox attached to it, and my arms are raised high. Yamato-san's arms are blocking himself, and he's wincing, bracing himself for the coming impact that everyone else has just prevented from happening.

A harsh voice behind me speaks. "Osaka-san! What on earth were you thinking of doing?!"

What on earth was I thinking of doing...? Even I don't know. But I guess we can all discern my intentions from the offensive stance I'm in. Shucks, I must've lost myself again. To the Devil in me.

The tableau in which we were frozen in for the past minute crumbles as the weight of both reality and the softbox I'm holding causes me to slowly lower it in defeat.

Banri-san pretends to ignore everything that's just happened, instead choosing to fuss over Yamato-san's now-messy hair. The camera crew had returned not long ago with a functioning softbox to replace the damaged one, and it's his turn next for the photoshoot. Unsurprisingly, he looks slightly worn out, but it probably wouldn't show on camera. I return to my seat at the table, and Nagi-kun joins me. We watch the photographer attempt to get Yamato-san to try out different poses on his luggage. 

I decide not to search for Tamaki-kun, because this way he can be spared the embarrassment that sets in once he gets over the initial scare. It's better if he's alone if that happens, of which it definitely will.

Nagi-kun is stifling a giggle beside me. The photographer is clearly trying to hold in his frustration at how awkward Yamato-san looks from all angles, but it's failing fast. Rather than striving to get the best shot, they've settled on aiming for what looks the least unsightly. I find myself trying not to laugh, too.

From the set, Yamato-san shoots a pointed glance in our direction. "Onii-san just isn't good at things like seducing people, unlike certain members of our group." 

Nagi-kun mockingly yells the first line of the chorus for GOOD NIGHT AWESOME back at him.

"Hey, hey, I was only singing it in there because it hurt and I was trying to take my mind off it, okay?" he blushed defensively, pushing up his glasses.

The camera lights flash. 

"HEY!" Yamato-san buries his face with his hands in mortification. The photographer laughs that it was a good expression, and Nagi-san runs over to see the photo that was taken. My attention is diverted away from them by a light touch on my shoulder. Turning around, I see that it's Banri-san.

Bending down so that I can hear him better, he asks if I've seen Mitsuki-san around. "It's his turn next and he needs to get ready. Can you help me to look for him, please?"

Come to think of it, I haven't seen him for quite a while, myself. I try my best to recall, but I can't. When was it that I last saw him, again...?

I gasp. Don't tell me...

I sprint to my luggage as fast as I can and try to unzip it as quickly as I can once I'm there. My trembling fingers aren't helping, though. But I have to be fast as possible, because if my memory serves me right...

...the luggage flips open, and it takes me a moment to register that it is indeed magic. Nobody's in there, quite literally.

Someone pokes me gently in the back. It's Iori-kun.

"Nanase-san, the idiot that he is, forgot what your drink order was, so I hope that red tea is fine." 

I choose to let slide the fact that I wasn't asked for my drink choice in the first place. He hands me the bottle, and I make space for him at the table, though he doesn't sit down.

"I'm sorry," he says apologetically. "Since I've finished my shoot, Ogami-san has troubled me to help return the used props and Nikaido-san's shoots back to the store, to make space for Rokuya-san's and Nanase-san's."

I offer my assistance, but he declines it. "It's fine. Banri-san doesn't want you to get all sweaty before your shoot. He says Nikaido-san alone is enough to give him a headache for a day." He shakes his head disapprovingly and stalks off.

Left alone at the bench, I watch as Banri-san picks up the used rolls of dark blue and green fabric. They're large and made of thick, heavy material, and he carries each of the long rolls with an arm. Because of that he struggles to walk, and I wonder how he intends to open the doors to the exit. He ends up managing to do it by smoothly kicking it open with his foot.

After he's left, I turn my attention to the camera crew, who are now changing the set to reflect Mitsuki-san's colours. Like when preparing Yamato-san's set previously, two people are hanging up thick fabric, though orange instead of green this time, and a third is rolling more of it across the floor. It serves as a backdrop for the shoot. Someone else is bringing the orange leather bag, used in place of a luggage, over to the set. 

They seem more or less ready for the shoot. Everything's in place, with the exception of-

"NII-SAAAAAANNN!"

There's only one person who would refer to Mitsuki-san in that manner, but it still takes me more than just a moment to connect the voice to Iori-kun. 

Despite having lived and worked together for a considerable length of time, I've never heard him make any form of exclamation before, much less scream.

A resounding thud comes from just behind where I am; Banri-san has kicked the door so violently it's swung beyond a full 90 degrees and hit the wall on the other side. It slams back shut behind him as he comes running.

"Iori-kun! You've found him?" 

Iori-kun points a shaking finger directly in front of him. It's laughable that it's in the exact same way Tamaki-kun did moments ago. Especially considering who it is. Except that it isn't, because of the situation.

He's pointing at his very own luggage. Mitsuki-san's sitting in it crosslegged, rubbing his eyes.. 

I'm speechless at this turn of events, and a quick glance at everyone else told me I wasn't the only one. Iori-kun's finger is still trembling. After Mitsuki-san's gotten accustomed to the light, he registers our wide-eyed presence.

Striking a ridiculously cool pose, he nonchalantly comments, "That wasn't really too bad of an experience, except that it'd be better if they had air conditioning in there."

We all just gape back at him. 

He's been in there for so long and that's all he says? With a genuine grin to go along? Only Mitsuki-san would be able to do such a thing. Or perhaps he was the only one sufficiently small enough to feel such conditions in a luggage are acceptable.

"What's the meaning of this?" Banri-san's voice is firm.

"Ask Leader," Mitsuki-san shrugs from where he is, and I can tell it's taking all that Banri-san has, and more, just to hold it in and not holler at Yamato-kun.

He clears his throat. "Yamato-kun. Explain yourself."

"Nah, I just wanted to see if Mitsu could fit in the smallest luggage, since he isn't even using one for his photoshoot. I thought perhaps he was too small, and it looks like my hypothesis has been proven."

Banri-san suddenly lunges at the nearest softbox and lifts it by the stand with both hands menacingly. I assume it's meant to be some form of an imitation of me, based on that quick little glance he cast at me just before he did it. He looks threatening, but I don't think I could have been scarier than how he appears right now.

"You can't deny it, though," protests Yamato-san, ducking. "Can you?"

Banri-san hesitates and lets out a defeated sigh, lightly swinging the softbox at him before setting it down gently.

"To be honest, I can't."

Riku-kun raises his hand. "Me too! I can't, either!"

"Indeed, I can't, _Yamato_."

"Hey, everyone!" Mitsuki-san gets up angrily. "What are you guys trying to suggest right now?!"

Even I couldn't resist. "Well, you yourself were the one who said it was comfortable in there..."

Mitsuki-san takes a step back in shock. "Sougo, even you?! Iori! Say something!"

"......Nii-san, your height is an asset. I don't think I can ever fit into a luggage as cutely as you can."

"I-O-RI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Basically almost everyone screams at some point


	4. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of Tamaki's magnificently charming hairstyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific scene in particular being referenced to in this chapter, so the time I've indicated at the start belongs to Tamaki's solo in the song's bridge.

_**[1:59] Promised Place!** _

* * *

It was only the first day we'd started any form of shooting related to the MV, and already things weren't going smoothly at all.

Tsumugi couldn't be here today, having had to settle the permit for filming in the airport. The room we'd designated to house the set for the external photographer to shoot in ended up being too small to fit all the props we required. And one of the camera crew just broke some equipment and the rest of the shoot had to be held back. We were lucky we didn't have anything else on our schedule for today.

Furthermore at a time like this, when I not only had to look after the boys but also oversee the photoshoot, President had entrusted me with the task of finding Kinako, who had been missing since this morning. Oh, Kinako. Couldn't you have chosen a less busy day to get lost?

It was times like these that made me question whether I really was willing to be in this line of work for the rest of my life. All these things I had to worry about, while if I were an idol instead...well, just look at how much Yamato-kun, Mitsuki-kun, and Nagi-kun are playing around right now. Instead, I was pacing anxiously yet aimlessly around the set, my mind full of frustration regarding all these problems posed to me. Everything was _not_ okay.

My patience was wearing thin.

Nonetheless, I kept on pretending as if everything's fine, because I'm a professional. I'd be fine as long as something didn't catch me off-guard...except that something did, indeed.

You'd be caught off guard, too, if you were deep in frustrated thought and Tamaki-kun called your name while galloping towards you excitedly like a mad horse. I almost lost it at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh, er, nothing," he replied, backing off slowly.

Instantly regretting the way I'd responded, I called out to him quickly before he started running off for real.

"Hey, tell me what you want!"

He stopped in his tracks.

Shucks. That didn't come out sounding as nicely as I thought it would. I could confirm that from his face, because a frightened expression was frozen on it. Before I could clarify my intentions, he had already started wailing.

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you! I'm really sorry! Please ignore me! I'm sorry!"

I withheld a sigh, slowly releasing it internally. I'd totally forgotten how sensitive he could be at these kinds of things. It was all my fault, though, for unwittingly placing my feelings first before his. Get a grip, Ogami Banri. You're supposed to be a professional.

"No, Tamaki-kun, wait! I'm the one who's sorry! What was it that you wanted?"

He shot me a determined stare straight into my eyes. "Ban-chan, I wanted to say your hair's real nice."

"Oh?"

I thought I couldn't be caught more off-guard than I already was, but I was wrong. That was it? Whatever it was I'd expected him to tell me, it most certainly wasn't this. Instinctively, my hand rose to twirl my ponytail consciously.

 "I don't recall doing anything different to it today..." I mused.

"You do it real nice every day, Ban-chan," he insisted.

There was most certainly a motive to this claim, I was sure of it.

"So what was it that you wanted, Tamaki-kun?"

Ignoring the question, he pressed on. "You did it real nice for Sou-chan too, when we were shooting Joker Flag."

I think I could start to see where he was going with this.

"So you mean you'd like me to-"

He shouted over me in his ensuing request. "Ban-chan! It's not too late, because no filming and phototaking has been done for me in this outfit yet! Please! Do my hair nicely for me too, this time!"

Would I do it? Yes, I'd love to. Could I do it? No, I couldn't.

There were other more important things to worry about then. Of course, finding Kinako was no doubt the priority...

"Myuu myuu!"

What.

"Myuu?"

"Wha-" The supposedly missing rabbit was perched on Tamaki-kun's shoulder. Seeing that I'd finally noticed her, she hopped back over to her regular spot on my head.

"Why is Kinako with you, Tamaki-kun?" I questioned.

"Ah, when Iorin was preparing for his photoshoot we found her nibbling on baby carrots in his luggage."

"But the luggage was zipped shut, wasn't it? How did she get in there? And where did those baby carrots come from?"

Tamaki-kum scratched his head. "Ahh, I don't know, Ban-chan. You'd be better off directly asking Iorin himself about it. Anyway, please," he begged. "Make my hair look nice like yours!"

I agreed to his request. Now that Kinako's been found and the familiar comfortable weight on my head was back, I felt less anxious and more in control of myself. The other problems were not pressing issues at the moment, and could wait. Plus, this _would_ count towards taking care of the boys, right?

We left the room housing the set in search of a quieter place to do his hair. Yamato-kun, Mitsuki-kun and Nagi-kun were creating a ruckus, and there was no way I'd be able to concentrate in there. Leaving them there without me present was a gamble, but Iori-kun and Sougo-kun were there as well, and I'm sure they'd see to it that they won't cause any trouble.

"Ban-chan," said Tamaki, as we turned the corner of the corridor. "What sorta hair are you gonna do for me?"

"You were the one who requested for it, Tamaki-kun," I replied mildly. "Don't you have anything in mind?"

"A cool ponytail like yours would be cool!"

I stopped short just in front of the doors to my office to scrutinise his hair. "Your hair doesn't seem long enough, though...well, just come in, and let's see what I can do."

I had him sit at the guest's chair, and I went behind him. Kinako hopped off my head onto his lap, and he started petting her gently, causing her to purr in warm contentment.

Tamaki-kun's hair wasn't as short as I thought it was. Gathering as much of it as I could in my hand to form a ponytail, I noted that only a couple of strands fell loose. It could work, but...

"I don't think a ponytail would suit you, to be honest..."

"Whaaaaaaat. Whyyyy?"

His response reminded me exactly of someone, and the entire situation exactly of something, that had happened a long, long time ago. When I closed my eyes, I saw that the strands of hair I held in my hands were no longer light blue, but instead a pale, shimmery gray. My response right now was exactly the same, word for word...just as it had been in the distant past.

"You're way too much of a free spirit to have your personality reflected by a hairstyle that literally ties you down, you know," I teased.

Yuki turns around just enough to pout back at me. "Perhaps that may be true. I'll wait till I grow older, then I'll grow it long enough for one."

Older? Why not now?

"Because," I heard Tamaki-kun's voice answer, "I kinda wanna be my immature self for a little longer. You got a problem with that, Ban-chan?"

My eyes snapped open in surprise. This boy...with the exception of the way he'd addressed me, everything he'd said was exactly what Yuki had said too, back then. Were they that similar? I'd never realised. Though the more I thought about it, the more it certainly seemed that way.

"No, no problem at all," I replied quickly, letting go of his hair. "Look, Tamaki-kun, I've got a better idea for you. I'll style your hair however I think fits you, and we'll see whether it'll be to your liking. How's that?"

"M'kay."

I quickly get about styling his hair. Taking his hair in my hands again, I noticed that the strands that fell loose were those near the front of his face. He had an exceptionally thick fringe. A ponytail would look really weak if it only comprised a few strands, but what if it was a low bun instead...?

Pinning his hair to the nape of his neck, I leant forwards a little from behind him to try and look at him from the front. He jumped up in shock when he realised my face was right beside his.

"WAAAUGHH! Ban-chan, don't do that, you gave me a fright!"

I laughed. "Sorry. Tamaki-kun, could you turn around for me just a little?"

He complied. Having his hair tied in a low bun seemed fine, but it looked like something he'd do on his own if he were mooching around in his dorm. There was some potential, but it had to look a little more...classy.

That's it. Braids.

"Ban-chan, what are you doing?" asked Tamaki-kun as my fingers worked deftly down his hair. I ignored his question for the time being, as I needed to concentrate. The final product would answer for itself.

"Ban-chaaaan," he prompted.

"Hang on, just a little more......done." I took out my mirror from the desk drawer, and passed it to him. "How's this?"

I had braided some of his hair on the right along his head, and combined it with the rest of his hair to form a bun. Tamaki was trying to position the mirror in as many ways as he could so he could examine what I'd done to his hair from all angles.

He didn't answer my question, and for some reason that I couldn't explain, I felt worried that I'd be rejected by him. Perhaps it was because he reminded me so strongly of Yuki right then.

I tried to cover my impatience, as Tamaki-kun was still staring in the mirror. I tried to gauge his impression by lowering myself a little behind him, so I could see his face reflected in the mirror that he was holding.

Tamaki-kun's reflection looks right back at me and grins. "This is fuckin' great, Ban-chan."

"Language," I commented, but I couldn't help smiling, too. Strangely I suspected that my sense of accomplishment was inflated, but it didn't really matter.

"If it's to your liking I'll just set it with some of that gel."

Tamaki-kun reached for the tub I'd been pointing at, and passed it to me.

"Sou-chan's gonna be amazed at this!" he said excitedly.

I laugh at his childlike innocence as I dipped the comb into the gel and worked it into his hair. It was really great. That's right, it was times like these that made me glad that I was here for these boys. They're always out there, bringing smiles to their fans, trying their hardest to make anyone who listens to their music be happy. And when they're not out there, they needed people like us, too, to cheer them up. So that they could be happy as well.

Of course I knew that. I'm wearing my own shoes now, but that doesn't mean I hadn't been in theirs, a long, long time ago. Perhaps I'd forgotten about it, but all that I need, then, would be simple reminder, every so often. Come to think of it, I haven't been listening to _We, the Incomplete_ for quite some time. I wondered if Yuki still listened to it every day, like Momo-kun claimed. That privately sentimental asshole probably still did.

...I wish I was a sentimental ass. Did my phone even have that song in it?

As if on cue, my phone screen lighted up. I quickly finished applying the gel to Tamaki-kun's hair and, closing the lid, looked at the notification that had appeared on my screen.

"Camera crew's on the way back from fixing their broken equipment. It's about time we head back too, Tamaki-kun. Shall we?"

"Mm."

I opened the door for him to pass, then locked it after him. As I headed back, I felt my motivation in carrying out my job slowly flow back into me. So long as I'm able to go solve the existing problems we have and nothing else today goes downhill, from here on out, everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then everything didn't turn out to be alright, no thanks to the Mitsuki Incident. Sorry, Ban. :(
> 
> I wrote this back in August, so imagine my surprise at Yuki's hairstyle in the Halloween series of SSRs this year (2018) and how similar it is to Tamaki's hair in Wish Voyage! To put it simply I was s h o o k
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I really had lots of fun writing about the interaction between Tamaki and Ban-chan!)


	5. Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki discovers that, as different as they are, he and Sougo share one point in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update! I've been stuck on how to write the next chapter since forever although I have ideas, and it's holding me back on uploading chapters that I've already written...
> 
> Now that school's finally out, I'll try to work on it. Fingers crossed for another update sooner rather than later!

_**ねえ、ここはどこだろう？** _

 

* * *

**Name:** Tamaki 

 **Class:** 2/4

 **Seat number:** 27

 

 **Date:** 25-10-17

 **Day:** Wed

 **Weather:** Cloudy ☁

 **Mood:** Happy ☺

 

\---------------------------------------------------

Dear stupid diary that we still have to write for school even though we are high schoolers already and not kids and there is totally no point in doing this,

I learnt something very interesting about Sou-chan today.

Okay I tried. Now I give up.

Iorin, I know you're reading this. Sensei said we're gonna be diary peer evaluation partners this week and that means I'll read yours and you'll read mine. So I'm just gonna write this to you instead because that's easier.

Anyway, Iorin, I was saying that I learnt something very very interesting about Sou-chan today.

It was very very very very interesting but you didn't know because you were off somewhere talking to Manager about something. I was thinking of what I should write in my diary this week but then I remembered that everyone else knows about it except for you so I'm going to tell you about it now.

When we were waiting for the sun to set so we could film the last part of the mv, we were free to walk around, remember? There was so much time because we ended filming earlier than expected. So I was exploring the airport with Sou-chan, but then Sou-chan got lost and everybody had to go look for him, including Ban-chan and President.

I thought that it was very weird that Sou-chan got lost, because usually it's me who gets lost and he's the one that finds me. Sou-chan never gets lost. If he gets lost then he isn't Sou-chan anymore. So I was thinking, he cannot be lost, but if he really was then I have to be the one who finds him so that we can be equal because he always finds me.

I ended up finding him in another terminal. Turns out he took the shuttle train there and had no idea how to come back to the one we were filming in. I kinda forgot that everyone else was also looking for him at this point, so I suggested that we explore this terminal since we had like three hours to spare. 

I can imagine your face of disapproval, Iorin, but we really had fun. Hehe.

He bought a bagel for a snack and treated me to pudding, and when we walked around we discovered the observation deck. It's really cool, and we can see all the planes flying from outside. We sat on chairs there, and I ate my pudding while he ate his bagel. He told me that I seemed very fascinated at the planes, and asked me if it was my first time at the airport.

He's right. I've never flown on a plane before because I've lived in the orphanage for almost my entire life and we don't go on holidays, and there's no point going to an airport if you're not flying, right?

But I had a feeling that even though Sou-chan has gone to cool countries before he hasn't come here before. He also looked like he was fascinated at the planes, and he even got lost just now. So I asked him if it was his first time at the airport too.

He said it was. Iorin, will you believe it?! It was his first time at the airport too!!

He says he's been to faraway places like France and Austria for holidays, but his family owns private jets so he doesn't go to commercial airports when he flies. That's something very very very very very very interesting about Sou-chan, right?? He's the first and only person I know who has private jets. I'm not really interested in flying, so instead I wish he'd bought me the premium pudding with whipped cream on it instead of the regular one since he's so rich.

Actually, I think that is also a difference between us, within the similarity that we both have never been to an airport before. You know, like how he's so rich but I don't have a lot of money? But I'm going to ignore that difference because I finally have something in common with Sou-chan, and that's so rare.

Anyway, we talked about airports and airplanes until we thought it was time to go back. But then we remembered that Sou-chan didn't know how to go back and technically he was still lost, but I realised I didn't know how to go back either, so we were now both lost on our first time at the airport.

And then we were wandering around aimlessly until Ban-chan came up from behind us and smacked both of us on our heads with copies of the airport map. It still hurts. I can feel a bump on my head now. He was angry that I didn't tell everyone I found Sou-chan and I even got lost with him, but Sou-chan told him that we were both here for the first time.

So Ban-chan just shut up and showed us how to go back to the terminal we were from. Apparently all we had to do was take the exact same shuttle train we came here on.

The end.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **Peer reviewer:** Iori (seat no. 3)

 **Peer feedback:** Yotsuba-san. You're supposed to be writing a journal entry, not a letter to me. At any rate, it's not supposed to end with 'The End.' ಠ_ಠ Yoshinaga-sensei is going to read this as well. Please refrain from writing with anyone else rather than you as the focus. This is meant to be a journal about you.

However, this is indeed a fact about Osaka-san that seems natural given his circumstances, yet is nonetheless unexpected. Reading this made me surprised. It's nice to know that you've discovered  some sort of a similarity between the two of you. ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but probably the most fun to write lol
> 
> Also there's this part in the interlude where Mitsuki sings "Hey, where is this place?" (the line as quoted at the start) and ever since writing this that line just reminds me of it :x


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you listening to during filming, Nagi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Christmas and a Merry Early New Year!  
> I hope everyone gets/has gotten an SSR they wanted, since there so many limited scouts in this season. If not, here's some luck! :)  
> As promised, another update is here! Are you ready for the penultimate chapter of Next Harmony! Because here it is...

_[0:13] 虹を架けろ Next Harmony！_

* * *

 

Once everyone else has dispersed, I check the time on the clock outside the departure hall entrance.

9am.

Great! I have three hours of free time. The camera crew told us that we were to split up to film our individual segments now, and meet again here the check-in area at noon. We would then film all the scenes that required us to be in the departure area, which was not open to the general public.

The thing is, I've already filmed my solo segment out on the airport runway, during the sunrise. It took a lot of takes, but at least we managed it and it's over! Because of that, I have nothing to do for the next three hours.

I don't usually see much of a difference between being the center of the group and _not_ being the center of the group, but this _has_ got to be a center privilege, right? Hahaha!

I feel a little bad, though, even if I didn't plan things to be this way. I saw Tamaki staring daggers at me just now after Manager gave me the thumbs-up to roam around freely. I heard from Banri-san that he was really excited to explore because he's never been here before. It'll be nice if all of us could get more free time later on, so he can get a chance to look around too...

Even though I've never ever flown in my entire life, I know this place really well.

Hmm, where should I go now? It's still too early for the shops to open. Thinking about it, it's also probably a better idea not to shop today, being an idol dressed like this. Oops. Perhaps I'll just wander about, grab a bite, then go see the planes at the observation deck or something.

Before I debuted, I came here a lot during my free time. I knew that Tenn-nii went overseas after he left us for Kujo-san...the airport was where I could feel closest to him, at least physically if nothing else. I'm really happy that I can more or less be by his side now.

...Oh? Apparently KINA Coffee is open at this time, says the directory. A bagel sounds like a good idea for a quick bite.

I get there easily without the need for a map of the place, because I know from my frequent visits here that it's the café on the first floor, close to the boarding area for the shuttle train to other terminals. 

"Riku-kun!" A familiar figure dressed in maroon jogs quickly towards me in oddly small strides as I make my way towards the café. What's President Takanashi doing here? It takes a moment for me to overcome my surprise, but after I recover I bow politely to him.

"Riku-kun," he says again seriously, once he's in front of me. I wait while he catches his breath from the run. "I need your advice."

My eyes widen. "Advice?" That was a strange request. What sort of advice would _our President_ need from me?

"Yes...it's about Nagi-kun." He abruptly whirls around to look towards the café, where I see that the crew has set up their filming equipment. Someone must be filming their solo scene over there, and from his words it's probably Nagi. I agree and offer my assistance. 

I follow behind as President walks back in the direction of the café. As we get closer I can see that it is indeed Nagi, leaning on a round high table. I raise my hand to wave and catch his attention, but President sticks out an arm to hold me back.

"Hang on," he says. "Let's wait until this round of filming is done."

"Scene seven, take fifteen, mark!" cries one of the camera crew.

Take _fifteen_? Mine took twelve takes and caused quite a lot of trouble for everyone, too. That was pretty bad, but I didn't think anything else would top the number of takes mine took.

"Action!"

President bends down beside me and lowers his voice. "Watch him very carefully, Riku-kun."

I do as he tells me. Nagi grabs a postcard on the table and looks at it.

"Observe his facial expression," he whispers.

I do, and try my best to hold in my laughter. His look of careless indifference makes it ridiculously evident that it was all an act, and I don't need to take a peek at the postcard to know that it's a blank one.

"Cut!" As soon as the command was given, President Takanashi bursts into giggles.

A person in a black knit sweater and jeans approached me, and I recognise him as a member of the filming crew from this morning. "I'm really sorry," he apologises with a deep, respectful bow. "We were going to ask your manager for and Ogami-san advice, but they're currently busy with the filming of the other members..."

"And I'm no help at all, either!" President pipes up matter-of-factly. That was probably exactly what he means and nothing else, but the crew member seemed horrified that he had accidentally implied something in his words about asking for our Manager's advice.

I smile reassuringly at the both of them. "It's okay! But if you want help with his acting, it might be better to ask Yamato-san for advice instead..."

"That's true, but he's busy with his own filming right now," frowns the crew member.

President nods. "I'm the only one who's free now, besides you."

This seemed like a good chance to ask the question that's been bugging me ever since I saw him. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here, President?" I enquire.

"Who, me? Ah, I was just curious to see how my boys were doing," he answers cheerfully. "Plus, the office was boring without Banri-kun around-"

"OH! Riku!" Nagi cries as he spots me from his table. He waves enthusiastically at me, oblivious to his own filming troubles. I wave back.

The crew member sighs and frustratedly buries his face in his palms. "It's better if we think of something helpful before filming another take. It won't be surprising to have the same outcome again otherwise." 

I'm no Yamato-san, but nonetheless I make an effort to come up with an idea. President does as well, gazing into the distance thoughtfully with a finger on his chin. After a considerable amount of time has passed I hear him emit a small squeak, and look up just in time to catch his face suddenly light up in what he usually calls one of his 'eureka moments'.

Without giving any prior explanation, he quickly shuffles over to the table where Nagi is and drags a nearby tall stool to it. Wordlessly, he takes out a mechanical pencil from his inner breast pocket and proceeds to stare at it with intense concentration, clicking it until its lead emerges from the end. Then, with utmost seriousness, he flips over the postcard on the table, puts his pencil to it, and begins scribbling furiously.

I sneak a side glance at the film crew member beside me. He looks intrigued by the whole thing. I really want to know what President is writing, too. Across the table, Nagi is observing him with an unreadable facial expression identical to the one Iori always makes when watching Sougo-san prepare a tabasco-laden dinner for us all.

"Done," President mutters to himself, placing the postcard back on the table with the writing face-down. He jogs back to us, retracting the lead in his pencil and returning the pencil to his pocket. "Go for it!" he cheers, flashing a quick thumbs up at the film crew. They comply.

I follow the President over to a series of screens projecting the scene filmed by cameras at various angles. A slate hovers over one of them, with 'Scene 7 Take 16' hastily scrawled on it. A crew member claps it, and the scene is put into action. We hold our breath.

Nagi picks up the postcard expressionlessly and looks at it. For a moment, it looked like whatever President had done was fruitless, and my heart sank. But only for a moment.

Reading its contents, his expression starts to change rapidly. The first thing we knew, tears were welling up in his eyes, and less than half a millisecond later he was crying like a newborn baby. I've never seen our President's eyes so wide before. As for me, my jaw drops.

"Cut!" No one could resist laughing this time. Not the President, not me, and not the film crew, either. He may be crying, but the situation is hilarious!

Nagi shoots a tearful look in our direction. " _Oh_ , that was mean, President!"

Curiosity getting the better of me, I retrieve the postcard from the table and skim through its contents:

_ NOTICE OF DISCONTINUATION OF MAHOU SHOUJO MAGICAL _ ☆ _KOKONA_

_We regret to inform you that the TV anime Mahou Shoujo Magical_ ☆ _Kokona will be discontinued with immediate effect due to the budgeting cuts of our animation company. We thank you for your continuous support to this day._

Are they serious?

"Nagi," I pointed out. "The President literally wrote that in front of you. You know it can't possibly be real!"

"Ah, _yes_ , but I was thinking of the _what-ifs_ ," Nagi replies between sniffles. "What if this was true? What if there'll be no more new content? What if I'll never see Kokona-chan ever again?"

President Takanashi scratches the back of his head in amazement. "I didn't expect _that_ to be super effective," he lightly comments to no one in particular.

"Too effective," the bespectacled film crew member who spoke to us earlier was with us again. "But better than nothing. That was a rather good idea, Takanashi-san. Perhaps now that Rokuya-san can see what's coming he can do it again, keeping his emotions in moderation, since it'll no longer be a rude surpris-"

" _NO!_ " Nagi gasps desperately. " _Please, don't!_ I can't bring myself to go through this hell again!"

Once Nagi makes up his mind _not_ to do something, it's almost impossible to convince him to do it. Now that President has carried out an idea of his, I feel obliged to suggest another idea of my own, too.

_Think, Nanase Riku, think!_

There are only two things that can greatly shake Nagi's mood: Mahou Shoujo Magical☆Kokona and Sakura Haruki. The latter I don't really know much of, so I can't take any approaches from there. Yamato-san could probably come up with something better on the fly, but there's one thing I've got that he doesn't - Kokona expertise.

Okay, not expertise, but some form of knowledge, at least? Nagi drags me to watch episode marathons with him in his room more than he does Yamato-san. Yamato-san rejects him more because he wants his alone time, but I don't mind accompanying Nagi. Honestly, Kokona could get really interesting at times. Speaking of which, a couple of days back, Nagi made me watch some seiyuu live broadcast thing with him, and it was cool to see them voice someone else's characters, and do it live!

...Hang on.

A couple of days back, huh...that's the same day that Yamato-san came into my room out of his own accord for the very first time, wasn't it?

_"...Music holds different meanings for each and every one of us..."_

Wait, that's it!

"Say, Nagi, have you got your earphones with you?" I ask.

" _Yes, of course,_ " he answers curiously, in English. "I never go anywhere without them. Why do you ask?"

"Lend them to me for a little, quick!"

Nagi performs a full-body pat-down on himself before realising that he's left them off-set. As he rushes to retrieve President stops him and offers him his instead. In the meantime, I browse the music library of my phone to find the one perfect track that we need for this moment. President passes me his earphones, and I plug them into my phone before handing everything to Nagi. 

It was then that I made my suggestion. "Try filming while listening to this?"

"...okay?"

I flash a thumbs-up at the camera crew like how President did just now, and we leave the set so the filming can proceed.

The same slate hovers over the same background on the same screen filmed by the same camera, but this time it says 'Scene 7, Take 17' instead. It claps and the scene is put to action.

Nagi gently picks up a (new, blank,) postcard, and fondly turns it over with extreme care to look at the (actually nonexistent) content on the other side. His face is one of soft, sentimental tenderness.

My idea worked, my idea actually worked!

"Cut!" cries a crew member with an air of finality. "I think we can use this take!"

I was going to get the earphones back from Nagi, but President had beat me to it and was already walking back with them in hand, still plugged in to my phone. I thank him and reach out to take my phone from him, but he doesn't let it go.

Playfully, he holds out a hand to stop me, and proceeds to stuff his earphones into his ears. That's when he freezes. If I previously thought his eyes could widen more than they did just now, I was wrong. He's really shocked now.

Wordlessly, President Takanashi unplugs his earphones from my phone in stunned slow-motion. As an answer to the film crew's questioning stares, he rewinds the piece to the start, and taps the play button.

A loud blast of music erupts and everyone instinctively brings their hands up to cover our ears, including myself and President, who screams because he was holding the phone in his hand and accidentally brought it up to his ear. He hastily lowers the volume and the film crew crowds around, everyone eager to hear what sort of magic piece of music it was that finally resulted in a successful take filmed. 

It was really magical, indeed!

Magical☆Kokona!

I laugh. I'm glad I never revealed what the song was before this. Everyone's surprised reactions were great!

_♪~Hooray hooray! Hooray hooray! I'm rooting for the passionate heart of you who perseveres~_ _♪_

"Such a lively piece..." mumbles the President in defeat. "Such irony...didn't expect..."

_♪~Let's go! Let's go! During the battle, there'll be a love miracle by a magical step~_ _♪_

Nagi rests his arms on my shoulder and happily sings along. President checks the track title curiously.

"That's the first opening theme of Magical Kokona that Nagi forced me to download," I hurriedly explain. "I remember him saying that he always feels nostalgic whenever he hears it."

"Yes!" Nagi agrees excitedly. "It has this feeling, this feeling that this is where it all began!" He detaches himself from me and twirls in a circle starry-eyed, with his arms outstretched.

"I'll take note of that," said President, passing my phone back to me. I wonder what he means by that. "Thank you, Riku-kun. You ended up being of help after all!"

"Oh, no, you're welcome, President," I bow politely.

President's phone rings, and he moves away to answer the call after nodding to me. "Hello? Yes, that would be me. I believe you are the individual with whom we'll be working for a cameo? May I have the pleasure of knowing your name..."

KINA Coffee officially opens their café for the day now that the filming is over. I invite Nagi to join me for breakfast, and he gladly accepts. We both order a coffee each, a bagel for me, and a sandwich for him. As they're being prepared, my eyes fall on the clock beside the menu board.

11.10am.

This is going to be a long day, but things are definitely going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of things:
> 
> 1\. I don't relate to Riku at all, so this was rather difficult to write. Sorry if he comes across as rather OOC!  
> 2\. While referring to the MV about a week ago to write this, I noticed that Banri commented on it thanking everyone for 1000000 views. Aww :')  
> 3\. 'President bends down beside me' - I can't believe Otoharu (177cm) is taller than Riku (173cm). He looks like he's 168cm at the most ._.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this! Please look forward to the final chapter :)


	7. Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Very Mysterious Case of the Whereabouts of the Hat that Only Appeared in the First Five Seconds of the Music Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...is finally here.
> 
> Are you ready?
> 
> I'm not.
> 
> But all things, good and bad, will eventually come to an end, no matter how much we don't want them to.
> 
> And this is it. 
> 
> The end.
> 
> So let's go, together.

_**[0:00] 今、遠いソラ眺めて……虹を架けろ Next Harmony！** _

* * *

 

Before you could control yourself, an exasperated scream had already left your lips.

"Noooooooooooooo!" you cried, much to the amusement of everyone around who was watching. The boys, Ogami-san, and even the camera crew burst into laughter.

Perhaps you might have exaggerated your reaction just a little, but it certainly was no laughing matter. It was a relatively simple scene, but how many times have you all attempted to film it? It certainly was more than five, but you had long lost count of the exact number.

"Rolling!"

"Camera speed!"

"Scene one, take eleven, mark!"

Oh, it was more than ten times, now.

"Action!"

You watched together with the others as Riku-san stood tall and confident on the runway, hands on his hips, and gazed thoughtfully at the sunrise. Things were going really well until, expectedly by now, a particularly wild gust of wind lifted his hat off his head...for the eleventh time.

"Cut!"

You groaned. Everyone else laughed, save for Iori-san, whose fairly audible eleventh sigh you could hear clearly behind you. In front, Riku-san dashed further down the runway in an unsightly manner, desperately attempting to catch his flyaway hat before it frisbeed to the ground. Ogami-san shook his head.

"At this rate, we'll never finish filming this _and_ the group scene before the sun fully rises," he muttered to you under his breath. You feared the same. The filming had begun at twilight so Riku-san could get some practice, but that preparation time had well eaten into time allocated for actual filming by now.

Riku-san jogged back towards the set, hat in hand. It had only been a short distance, but he was panting more than an average person would.

You frowned at him. "Riku-san, please don't run like that. It's only the start of the day, and we wouldn't want you to tire yourself out so easily right off the bat, would we?"

"Haha, I'm sorry, Manager!" he laughed sheepishly. "Apologies about the hat, too!"

Tamaki-san patted him on the back. "Nah, don't say sorry about that, Rikkun. That's the wind's fault, not yours, right, Manager?"

He wasn't wrong. It was indeed true that the wind was exceptionally strong this morning. It might be because the shoot was out in the open without any tall structures to block out the wind. Despite it being partly a nuisance, it would make for some great natural filming effects, thus the choice of filming location, although that didn't negate the fact that it _was_ indeed a nuisance, especially in the case of Riku-san's hat.

"That's it," you said decisively, trying your best to be firm. "There isn't much time left, so we'll give this scene one last try like this. If it fails again, I'm afraid we'll have to film it without your hat on, Riku-san."

You braced yourself for what was to come, and sure enough, it did.

"Nooo, Manaageeer," whined Riku-san. "But the hat looks reeaaally greaaat, doesn't it? The scene would look sooo much better if the hat was there, riiiight?" he pouted.

You sighed. This was exactly the reason why you had to be firm. Once he looked at you with those puppy dog eyes of his, you were a goner. It wasn't that you had to be firm with him, because he would still be like this either way. You had to be firm with yourself...and you knew you were rapidly failing.

Before you start to concede and eventually adopt a life of eternal regret, Ogami-san stepped in to rescue you from the situation.

"Actually, I've got an idea. How about we have him hold onto his hat?"

"Hold onto his hat?" You repeated.

"Yep. Like this." He plucked the hat off Riku-san's head, and planted it on his. Holding the brim with the thumb and index finger of his left hand, he lifted his head slightly and tilted the hat upwards. Shifting his weight to his left foot, he bent his right knee a little, and placed his other hand on his hip. He proceeded to stare confidently into the sunrise.

Clad in his typical suit together with that fancy hat, he certainly looked rather stylish in that pose despite the clash in colours. Everyone clapped in awe.

"Whoa," gaped Tamaki-san.

"Wow! Banri-san, you look fabulous!" Nagi-san exclaimed.

Tamaki-san was still gaping. "Ban-chan, nobody would be surprised if you said that you were born with that hat on."

"As expected of one half of the original Re:vale!" Mitsuki-san commented.

Ogami-san laughed as he relaxed from that position. "Um, no, that's probably not related. All we did back then was write songs and sing them, none of these flashy stuffs." He returned the hat to the head of its original owner. "Now you try."

Placing a hand on his hat, Riku-san imitated the pose that Ogami-san just struck. Although it had looked perfect when Ogami-san did it, you felt that it looked rather outlandish for Riku-san.

"Um, perhaps you could try placing your hand on the crown of your hat instead of holding the brim," suggested Ogami-san. "And stand with your legs apart."

"Ah, okay." He assumed the new suggested pose. He now appeared oddly rough and violent.

"Hmm, relax your right arm straight down, maybe?"

Just as Riku-san dropped his arm away from his hips, the light breeze that had been blowing towards you all escalated to a softly strong wind. It picked up the end of his coat, and it fluttered, riding on the wind. The brim of his hat rose gently too, with the hat itself still held firmly in place by his hand.

"Oh," You heard Nagi-san's voice being carried along with the sound of the wind blowing past your ears. " _Riku_ , you look almost magical."

You heard Yamato-san's voice as well. "Not as magical as Kokona though, I'd bet." You tried and failed not to laugh at that.

"Okay!" You cried. "This would work wonderfully!"

"There's just one problem," said Iori-san softly. Inexplicably, he had been far quieter today than he usually already was. Mitsuki-san wasn't worrying about him at all, which must have meant that he was fine, but you still wondered if something had happened to him and if he was alright. Nonetheless, his statement was still loud enough to be heard, and it caused everyone to look at him questioningly.

"Well, Nanase-san might be able to hold his hat in place for this one scene, but how is he supposed to dance like this later on when we're required to?"

That...was a valid point. It would look extremely ridiculous if Riku-kun were to do so. However...

"You're most definitely right, but we don't have time to consider that problem right now, Iori-san! If we don't finish filming this scene before this wind subsides, it would be a great opportunity missed. We can worry about that later!" You pointed out urgently.

"That's right, Iori!" added Riku-san. "Anyway, Manager, how about we just film this with my hat on and leave it out for the rest of the filming? I think it would make an even stronger opening impression like this!"

You nodded, clapping your hands once. "Then it's settled! Let's do this, hurry!" Giving a thumbs up as a signal to the director that you were ready to start, you quickly exited the filming range of the camera with Ogami-san.

"Rolling!"

"Camera speed!"

"Scene one, take twelve, mark!"

"Action!"

Riku-san stood in the middle of the runway, admiring the sunrise. In turn, you all admire how the end of his coat was lifted up beautifully by the wind. His hat did not take flight this time, being held securely in place by his left hand, but the crimson ribbon on it fluttered gently, as did the cravat tied around his neck.

"Um, excuse me, Manager," a quiet voice whispered beside you, so as not to disrupt the filming. Iori-san was gesturing at you to walk with him slightly further away from the filming scene.

Once the both of you were sufficiently far away from the cameras to be able to speak at a normal volume, you waited to hear what he had to say. No doubt it would be some form of suggestion or another regarding the filming that was going on right now.

However, he spoke not a word, and the silence gradually fell awkward as it grew longer.

Unable to stand it any more, and pressed with the need to return to supervise the filming as soon as possible, you had no choice but to ask him what it was that he wanted to tell you.

"Um, well," he averted his eyes. "It's just...I take back what I said."

"Eh?" You didn't recall anything him saying anything that had offended anyone.

"No." He cleared his throat. "I mean...about Nanase-san's hat. I'm sure if you let him wear it for the other scenes too he'll find a way to dance with it on."

This was an extremely illogical point coming from Iori-san, of all people, but you decided not to question him about it - he would be the one who would end up offended if you were to. Instead, you tried taking a slightly more indirect approach. 

"However, Riku-san has already stated that he is fine with not putting the hat on for the rest of the filming, and I feel that we should leave it at that."

"But," he protested angrily all of a sudden, "that would be a waste of such a beautiful hat."

Huh?

Iori-san shook his head and sighed deeply. "It was carefully designed to be a part of the costume, hence there must indeed be some meaning for them to be worn together. Would you not see that it would be disrespectful to the costume designer to simply disregard it like this?" he argued.

"Iori-san, we aren't disregarding it. As Riku-san said, wearing the hat only in the opening would give a stronger impact to the scene. That's actually putting the hat to very good us-"

Applause and cheers from the filming area indicated that they were done and successful with filming that scene. You made use of that opportunity to end the conversation; strangely for once you had absolutely no idea why Iori-san was so insistent on such an insignificantly minute detail.

"Oh, looks like Riku-san has finished with the opening scene! Let's hurry back, Iori-san, they'll need you before we can film the group scene. Hurry, before the sun fully rises!"

"But-" he took a sharp breath, then exhaled slowly and deeply. "Alright, Manager. It is as you say. Please excuse me," he added, as he jogged off ahead of you to join the rest of the boys.

By the time you had reached them at my own pace, the crew was ready to begin filming the group scene. The seven boys were chatting in a line on the runway while waiting for standby. Iori-san was talking to Riku-san next to him, who was in turn hugging his hat to his chest with both his arms.

"Nanase-san, are you sure you don't want to put your hat on for this scene as well?" he questioned.

"No, it's fine!" Riku-san was replying cheerfully. "I think it would look way more cooler if it were used only at the beginning!"

"Ah, is that the case," replied Iori-san lightly, as they got into their positions in response to the signal given by the director.

Everyone waited in silence for the filming to begin.

"Rolling!" called the sound director.

"Camera speed!"

"Well, hang on!"

Iori-san suddenly put his hands up in front of him. This sudden exclamation was directed at the crew. you all looked at him in bewilderment.

"Nanase-san," he said sternly. "Surely you don't intend to have your hat in your hands while walking as we are being filmed, do you?"

Riku-san looked down at the hat he was clutching with both hands and made a face. "Argh, I almost forgot! Sorry, Iori, sorry, everyone!" He made a move to exit the filming area, but Iori-san intercepted him.

"No, leave it to me," he insisted gently, taking the hat from Riku-san.

"It would be such a waste," he said, as everyone watched him walk slowly away from the filming area in the direction of the cameras, "for such a beautiful hat not to be worn by an owner at all times." 

The further he walked, the more you were all confused. The cameras were behind him by now, and had he simply wanted to put down the hat right now he could have already done so. Instead, he continued walking in that slow pace of his that seemed strangely out of character, and it seemed like he was walking towards...

...wait, _YOU?_

You look at him with your eyes growing wider by the second.

He placed the hat on your head. "Isn't that right?" he continued, smiling sweetly and blushing. "Manager?"

An incoherent noise rose up from your throat in your shock. This was ridiculous. He certainly was behaving inexplicably strangely today.

Amazingly, you still manage to eke out, "We're running out of sunrise time," in order to get him to return to the scene. He nodded shyly back. "Wear it for the rest of the day, okay?"

As expected, cheers and catcalls erupted from the rest as Iori-san hurried back to join them, Riku-san being the loudest one of them all. Even though in a typical situation you would have blushed and melted into an embarrassing puddle then and there that would have needed to be salvaged by Ogami-san, you were not fazed at all this time. After all, you knew better than the rest of them.

It was not you whom Iori-san had so deeply wished for the hat to be worn by.

The sunrise was slightly past its peak right now, and you supposed that you would only have a couple of chances at this take. The wind had subsided, making it a slightly easier job of filming this scene.

"Rolling!"

"Camera speed!"

"Waitwaitwaitwait!!!"

Again?!

Thankfully, whatever the holdup was, you could confirm that it would certainly take up less time than the previous one. Tamaki-san was sprinting with those long legs of his, in a manner Ogami-san would probably liken to a mad horse's gallop, in the direction of...

Wait, _YOU,_ again?!

"Iorin!" He panted, slowing down to a jog as he approached you. "You've got it all wrong!"

"Huh?" Iori-san spluttered from where he was standing,

"If you don't wanna let this hat go to waste you've gotta give it to the person who looks the best in it right?" he questioned loudly.

"...I guess so?"

"Right? So you've got the wrong person!" he declared hoarsely. Reaching out, he whipped the hat off your head. You raised your eyebrows at him in response.

"If you're talking who looks the best in this it's gotta be  _him!"_ he yelled. At the same time, he flung the hat away from him as if it were a frisbee. It settled neatly on a head of dark blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

Ogami-san looked away from his conversation with the director in your direction, wearing a perfectly clueless expression under the hat, mouth agape. The situation was so hilarious that nobody could help bursting into peals of laughter, you included. Tamaki-san was already running back at full speed to join the rest.

"Wha-" Ogami-san started blankly.

Tamaki-san looked him while jogging backwards. "Take care of it for the rest of the day, okay, Ban-chan? Wear it all day yeah?!"

"Huh?! Um...alright?" he replied, still confused.

"Promise?"

"Fine..." Knowing Ogami-san, he would really wear that hat for the whole day. You've never seen him break a promise made to anyone before, and especially not one to Tamaki-san.

Riku-san smiled and waved at you all from where he was standing. "Isn't that great, Ogami-san! My hat's finally found its most suitable partner! Right, Iori?"

In the past year and a half as IDOLiSH7's manager, you've never seen Iori-san look as down as he did right now. You could see that he was forcing a smile in return though, despite the distance between them and you.

Finally, everyone was ready for the filming of the scene. Positions in place, they waited for their signal.

"Right, let's do this in one shot!" said Yamato-san to the rest determinedly.

The music starts playing from the introduction. "Rolling!"

"Camera speed!"

"Scene nine, take one, mark!"

"Action!"

Ogami-san and you watched as IDOLiSH7, led by Riku-san, strolled along the runway, gazing at the sunrise ahead of them. In the background, the music continued to play: 

_Gazing up at the distant sky, someday we'll make it past there, build a rainbow Next Harmony!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the ending omg it just turned out this way...but a crack ending's fitting for a fic that was mostly crack in the first place, right? (Plus more Banri-Tamaki interactions - who can't say no to that? Well, not me...)
> 
> Also, this could be interpreted as IoRiku/IoTsumu if you like, but personally I prefer to see it as Iori just needing a cute hat stand. Too bad Ban's cool and not cute.
> 
>  
> 
> [WELCOME TO SENTIMENTAL TIME WITH SALTBREAD]
> 
> If you've managed to read all the way till here, thank you for dealing with the many different writing styles that I've experimented with throughout the course of this fic, and I hope that it came across as another source of enjoyment rather than a nuisance. If it was the latter though, I'm really sorry!
> 
> This whole fic was more well-received than I thought it'd be, though. Haha.
> 
> Is it all over, then?
> 
> Nope. I've still got quite some ideas for future IDOLiSH7 fics, some of which I'm already currently working on. Even though the next piece of writing I've posted here isn't i7, rest assured more IDOLiSH7 content will be uploaded after that's done. Let's hope that it'll be sooner rather than later, but it would be great if you could look forward to it until then!
> 
> Finally, huge thank you once again to everyone who's supported my very first piece of writing by leaving kudos, comments, feedback, and generally looking forward to new updates. It all means a lot to me, and was a great source of motivation for pushing me to finish writing and uploading this :)
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr at @stamfordraff. All are welcome :D
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
